staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2007
thumb|left|107px 06:00 Serca polskie - Izabela Czartoryska; felieton 06:05 Drawieński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 06:50 Sprawa się rypła; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995) 08:15 Domisie - Pysia na medal; program dla dzieci 08:40 Feniks i dywan - Odc. 4; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:15 Domowe przedszkole - Odwiedziny u króla; program dla dzieci 09:40 Serca polskie - Fryderyk Chopin; felieton 09:50 Zemsta - txt str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002) 11:30 Serca polskie - Tadeusz Kościuszko; felieton 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja 13:20 Wiadomości 13:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 14:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 15:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Irena Santor 15:55 Święta polskie - Piekło, niebo - txt str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Serca polskie - Hugo Kołłątaj; felieton 17:30 Klan - odc. 1264 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 875; telenowela TVP; 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bukolandia - Katastrofa, odc. 3; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 3 - Biznes - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (2006) 21:15 Vabank II, czyli riposta - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1985) 23:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:25 Partnerzy (Partners in Action); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 01:00 Król koki - odc.4; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Cisza; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 03:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 06:15 Lokatorzy odc. 137 - Kompleks męskości 06:45 Lokatorzy - Oko za oko 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 856 Serce na dłoni; telenowela TVP 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia j jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o kotku, który miał na imię Tomek i kaczce Tekli Kałużyńskiej; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:00 Morderca raf (Crown oh Thorn Starfish- The monster from the shallows) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 08:45 Heidi - Cz 2/2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Maleństwo we mgle (Cherub of the Mist) - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Gorlicki smak 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądło (The Sting) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1973) 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 858 Noc świra; telenowela TVP 15:00 Mój pierwszy raz - (52); talk-show 15:55 Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi (Big Fat Liar); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:25 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Pałka i Konstytucja; reportaż 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 Wśród swoich - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Werder Brema - Espanyol Barcelona 22:50 Panorama 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Puchar UEFA - skróty 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 13 - txt str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 00:20 Czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy (40 Days and 40 nights); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 5/7; serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 6/7; serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 07:05 Serial komediowy 07:30 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:55 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:20 Kosmaty zawodnik - komedia USA/ Kanada 2000 10:10 Największy koszmar Ernesta - film familijny USA 1991 12:00 Małpiszon - komedia fantasy USA 2001 13:50 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 14:20 Urocza dziewczyna - komedia USA 2003 16:05 Dziewczyny z drużyny - komedia obyczajowa USA 2000 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 20:00 Rycerz króla Artura - film przygodowy USA 1995 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Sceny zbrodni - dramat sensacyjny Niemcy 2001 00:25 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2007 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|107px 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:15 Goonies - film przygodowy USA 1985 10:35 Dzika lokatorka - komedia romantyczna USA 1992 12:40 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 804 Polska 2003 13:10 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:50 Akademia policyjna 3: Ponowne szkolenie - komedia USA 1986 15:30 Wyprawa na Mount Everest 16:30 K-911 - komedia kryminalna USA 1999 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 805 Polska 2003 21:30 Prawdziwe historie Człowiek, który lubił latać - dramat obyczajowy USA 1996 23:30 Kryminalni: Eksperyment - serial kryminalny Polska 2004 00:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|107px 06:36 Zamki i ich władcy - Duma Franciszka I - zamek Chambord (A tales of Castles and Kings. Mona Lisa/Chambord); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:02 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na Zamku Królewskim; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 7 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Helikopterem po Sao Paulo (Sao Paulo La Guerre des Helicos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 4 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Pro Publico Bono - debata; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 16/16 - Współcześni rycerze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:11 16/16 - Psie lekcje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 16/16 - Współcześni rycerze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. I (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:07 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. II (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:04 Kurier; STEREO 01:26 Pogoda; STEREO 01:29 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. I (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. II (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 06:30 Jańcio Wodnik; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Cichy, Renata Pałys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Ostoja ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Budzik - Sadzimy rośliny; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Plebania - odc. 676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 828* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Konstytucji; transmisja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wiadomości 13:30 Wieści Polonijne 14:05 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 11; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Budzik - Sadzimy rośliny; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Fizyka samochodów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ostoja ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Złoto pustyni; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 828* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Klasyka dramatu - Cud mniemany czyli Krakowiacy i Górale; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Krzysztof Tyniec, Hanna Śleszyńska, Monika Dryl, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Damian Damięcki, Henryk Talar, Grzegorz Małecki, Modest Ruciński, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Robert Olech; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Z Polską w sercu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Złoto pustyni; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 828* - Pojednanie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Cud mniemany czyli Krakowiacy i Górale; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Krzysztof Tyniec, Hanna Śleszyńska, Monika Dryl, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Damian Damięcki, Henryk Talar, Grzegorz Małecki, Modest Ruciński, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Robert Olech; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Beczka się kręci; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|107px 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 U pana Boga za piecem; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Moje filmy to ja. Portret Wernera Herzoga (Was ich bin, sind meine Filme); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1979); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Rock - Opole '90 - 3; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Muzyka w Chinach (Beats of the heart - Cotton Mill Shanghai Blues); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Strefa sztuki - Przestrzenie Fangora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia małego Johna Bailey (The story of little John); film animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1970); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Przewodnik 15:25 Człowiek bez przeszłości (Mies vailla menneisyytta / Man Without a Past); dramat kraj prod.Finlandia, Francja, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Aki Kaurismäki; wyk.:Markku Peltola, Kati Outinen, Juhani Niemelä, Kaija Pakarinen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyka rockowa - Bez prądu - VOO-VOO; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Bezimienna panna młoda (This unnameable little broom); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985); reż.:Stephen Quay, Timothy Quay; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Morricone dyryguje Morricone (Morricone conducts Morricone); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pionierzy przyszłości (Les poinniers du futur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Śmierć pana Lazarescu (Moartea domnului Lazarescu); dramat kraj prod.Rumunia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 18; magazyn filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 35 - Mark Romanek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa Studio Alternatywne - Sztuka konceptualna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Fucha, czyli robota na czarno (Moonlighting); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (1982); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Jeremy Irons, Eugene Lipinski, Jiri Stanisław, Eugeniusz Haczkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Follow my dream; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 18:30 Konstytucja 3 Maja; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kontrowersje - Spór o Stanisława Augusta; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Królowa Bona - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 1 Pułkownik cesarza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 06:36 Zamki i ich władcy - Duma Franciszka I - zamek Chambord (A tales of Castles and Kings. Mona Lisa/Chambord); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Pod Tatrami 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na Zamku Królewskim; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 7 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Helikopterem po Sao Paulo (Sao Paulo La Guerre des Helicos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 4 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Pro Publico Bono - debata; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 16/16 - Współcześni rycerze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:11 16/16 - Psie lekcje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Kraków dla początkujących 17:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Krakowskie oblicza renesansu i manieryzmu 19:15 Skałka Panteon Narodowy 19:35 Rekomendacje kulturalne 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika Zakopiańskiej Wiosny Jazzowej 2007 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 16/16 - Współcześni rycerze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. I (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:07 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. II (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:04 Kurier; STEREO 01:26 Pogoda; STEREO 01:29 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. I (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. II (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 06:36 Zamki i ich władcy - Duma Franciszka I - zamek Chambord (A tales of Castles and Kings. Mona Lisa/Chambord); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Studio reportażu - Dziękuję Ci Topolski jesteś geniuszem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:02 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na Zamku Królewskim; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 7 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Helikopterem po Sao Paulo (Sao Paulo La Guerre des Helicos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 4 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Pro Publico Bono - debata; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 16/16 - Współcześni rycerze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:11 16/16 - Psie lekcje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Kompania repezentacyjna Wojska Polskiego; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:44 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Studio reportażu - 3 maja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Kulturalny wywiad - Joanna Rajkowska ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:36 Saga rodów - Ród Wojciechowskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:02 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Studio reportażu - Dziękuję Ci Topolski jesteś geniuszem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 16/16 - Współcześni rycerze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:43 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. I (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:07 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. II (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:04 Kurier; STEREO 01:26 Pogoda; STEREO 01:29 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. I (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Szanghaj. Nowoczesny plac budowy, cz. II (Boomtown Shanghai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|107px 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.20 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.50 Moby Dick (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Australia/USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 10.50 Devdas - film muzyczny, Indie 2002 14.50 Klaus Stoertebeker: Pirat z północy (2-ost) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Hiszpania 2006 16.50 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele - komedia, Kanada 2001 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (174) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.05 Rollerball- film SF, Japonia/Niemcy/USA 2002 23.05 Omen 2 - horror, USA 1978 01.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.45 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.10 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 03.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Dzika rodzinka: film 10:05 Mecz: film 12:05 Mały romans: film 14:20 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my: Powrót Seaverów: film 16:05 Alf, odc. 67: serial 16:35 Siostrzyczki, odc. 6: serial 17:05 Klub Paradise: film 19:05 Alf, odc. 68: serial 19:40 Siostrzyczki, odc. 7: serial 20:10 Zgadnij, kto zabił?: film 22:00 Kobra – oddział specjalny, odc. 11: serial 23:05 Wanted: film thumb|left|107px 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - 5 mecz 1/4 play - off 10:10 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Puchar UEFA - Osasuna - FC Sevilla 12:50 Zwarcie 13:20 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Henryk Łasak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Puchar UEFA - Espanyol Barcelona - Werder Brema 15:30 Snowboard - mania; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (1) 18:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków 20:50 EURO 2012 - kulisy wyboru; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Siatkówka Kobiet - 5 mecz 1/4 play - off 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (2) 01:10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz fazy grupowej 10:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze półfinałowe 11:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 13:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze półfinałowe 14:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze półfinałowe 15:30 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania): Mecz półfinałowy 18:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - zapowiedź 19:00 Strongman Zawody Super Grand Prix w USA 20:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania): Mecz półfinałowy 23:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz półfinałowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku